


Five Times Olivia Spencer Did the Laundry

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Guiding Light
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, F/F, Schmoop, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Olivia Spencer willingly did the laundry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Olivia Spencer Did the Laundry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Geekgrrllurking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekgrrllurking/gifts).



> Date Written: 16 February to 18 March 2012  
> Word Count: 2389  
> Written for: [](http://fivetimesbb.livejournal.com/profile)[**fivetimesbb**](http://fivetimesbb.livejournal.com/)  
>  Recipient: [](http://geekgrrllurking.livejournal.com/profile)[**geekgrrllurking**](http://geekgrrllurking.livejournal.com/)  
>  Prompt: [Guiding Light, Five times Natalia and Olivia did laundry together](http://geekgrrllurking.livejournal.com/56821.html?thread=472565#t472565)  
> Artist: [](http://geekgrrllurking.livejournal.com/profile)[**geekgrrllurking**](http://geekgrrllurking.livejournal.com/)  
>  Link to art: Coming soon  
> Summary: Five times Olivia Spencer willingly did the laundry.  
> Spoilers: Just consider all of the Olivia/Natalia storyline fair game, okay?  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Guiding Light," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of TeleNext Media, RDF Television, Procter & Gamble Productions, and CBS Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Guiding Light," CBS, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: [](http://geekgrrllurking.livejournal.com/profile)[**geekgrrllurking**](http://geekgrrllurking.livejournal.com/) 's been waiting on this story for 2 ½ years now. I hope it was worth the wait. I had fun writing this, and I really wish the muses would have cooperated enough to have the smut that I wanted at the end, but alas, they were not so cooperative. Maybe they'll be nice and give me the smut down the line yet… Who knows?
> 
> Dedication: My muses, for always being there…
> 
> Beta: [](http://geekgrrllurking.livejournal.com/profile)[**geekgrrllurking**](http://geekgrrllurking.livejournal.com/) & [](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**shatterpath**](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/)

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/ariestess/pic/0009z5f0/g33)

**i. Harvest**

"Are you sure this is the way to do it?"

Emma stares at me as I kneel down next to the row of carrots that Natalia had planted so carefully this spring. I tug lightly on the greens, right down next to the orange butt barely sticking out of the ground. It's not giving much at all; maybe it's not ready yet. Fingers carefully dig a trench around the carrot so I can check its size. Oh no, it's definitely ready. With a deft flick of the wrist, I pull the carrot from the ground and brandish it like a prized sword.

"Yes, Jellybean," I say with a grin, "this is the way to do it. And this is how you eat it."

I brush off the bulk of the dirt with my fingers, and then bite off the tip of the carrot. It's certainly sweeter than anything I remember eating like this when I was a kid. Swallowing, I resist the urge to take another bite, and offer it to my daughter. She takes the carrot and swipes it down the front of her clothes twice, leaving trails of dirt in its wake, and takes a healthy bite. Her eyes light up as she chews. In no time at all, she's holding the butt and greens in her hand.

"Will you show me how to do that?"

I pat the ground next to me and begin explaining how to harvest carrots. We lose a couple of hours in the early autumn afternoon sun, working our way through the garden to pick vegetables. Satisfied that we have everything we can safely harvest for now, we head into the house to start making dinner for Natalia.

"What on earth have you two been doing today?" Natalia asks as she walks into the kitchen about an hour later. "Everything smells delicious, but you're both _filthy_!"

Emma and I share a grin, and she starts to giggle. "We harvested the garden to make you dinner," she says when she catches her breath. "I even did everything for the salad myself!"

Natalia comes closer to look into the large salad bowl and presses a kiss to the crown of Emma's head. "It looks delicious, Em," she says. "How about you go wash up for dinner and change into some cleaner clothes?"

"Can I just take a shower?" Emma asks when she gets to the staircase. "I think I got some dirt in unmentionable places."

"Do I even want to know how that happened?"

Emma shrugs and points toward me. "Ask Mom, she's the one that did it." And then she's off toward the bathroom and her shower.

I continue to stir the vegetables and chicken in the wok, pointedly not meeting her gaze. I _knew_ Emma would blame the dirt fight on me. Doesn't matter that I started it because she was being silly, either. Natalia's arms slide around my waist from behind, and she rests her chin on my shoulder.

"Do I want to know? Or should I just put you over my knee?" she asks in a low, husky tone that sends a shiver down my spine.

Lowering the heat, I turn around to face my lover and press a kiss to her lips. "All that evil sunshine and fresh air got to me."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," I reply, nodding. "That's my story and I'm sticking to it."

"Okay, that's fine, but you're also cleaning your clothes tonight. I don't want all that dirt staining anything else."

"Yes, ma'am," I reply with a grin. "And will you still put me over your knee and spank me tonight?"

"What good is a punishment if you're looking forward to it?" she asks, her face the picture of innocence, except for the devious twinkle in her dark eyes. "Now, go change. I'll keep an eye on everything for you."

**ii. Trick or Treat**

"Mom!"

The plaintive wail wakes me instantly. Natalia's actually on her feet and slipping into her robe before I can swing my legs over the side of the bed. Thankfully, my slippers and robe are close at hand. Shuffling into them, I follow Natalia down the hall into Emma's room.

The reek of vomit hits me the second I step through the door and I nearly add to it. I just don't get how some people aren't affected by that stench. Swallowing down my gag reflex, I move to get clean clothes for Emma as Natalia rests a hand against her forehead.

"She's a little feverish, Olivia," Natalia says, helping Emma to stand up. "Come on, honey, let's get you into the bathroom and out of these dirty clothes."

Emma whimpers and clings to Natalia, who grabs the clean pajamas from me as they head out the door. Great. I get to clean up the puke sheets. I step out into the hall to get a quick breath of fresh air and, holding my breath, go back in to strip Emma's bedding. Thankfully, her teddy bear was spared. I don't know that Emma will be happy to be separated from her bear while he gets washed.

The sheets go down to the laundry room immediately, and I stop off to get Emma's soiled clothes on the way. Natalia's already got the tub full enough for Emma, so I start the load of laundry immediately, on the hottest setting I can find. I don't care if the colors bleed all over the sheets and jammies. I'd rather have weird-looking stuff than puke-smelling stuff.

Remaking the bed goes a lot easier, especially once I open the window to air out the room. By the time Natalia brings Emma back into the room, the smell is pretty much gone. I sit on the bed and hold my arms out to my daughter. She curls up in my lap and sniffles.

"Being sick sucks, doesn't it?" I ask softly, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head when she nods. "And now we can't even have our usual post-Halloween candy bar panca--"

"Stop!" she says, face going white.

That's when I notice Natalia frowning at me and shaking her head, hands on her hips. Oops.

"Sorry about that, Jellybean," I reply and rub her back. "That was insensitive of me. Do you want some 7-Up?"

She nods and Natalia turns to leave the room. I shift back to get more comfortable on the bed and pull Emma with me. Might as well get comfortable; this is gonna be a long night.

**iii. Saving Thanksgiving**

Thanksgiving is always a stressful time for Natalia. But it's a good kind of stressful, you know? She really gets into that whole "up before the crack of dawn to cook all day long" thing, and it shows in the fantastic spread she offers in the end. She won't let me help her with anything today. Doesn't matter that's Francesca's five days overdue, or that I can cook like a master chef either. The kitchen is _her_ domain, and she rules it with an iron fist.

Josh joked that she considers me the husband, and it's tradition that the husband is a lazy bastard who spends the day on the couch, drinking beer and watching football. And bitching about when dinner will be ready. A carefully aimed bag of frozen carrots colliding with his head stopped him from that train of thought, and he took all of the kids out to the pond to feed the ducks.

"Damn it!"

I glance up at Natalia's use of profanity, and I'm on my feet instantly. "Honey, what's wrong?"

She pouts at me, and I'm torn between kissing her full lips and those damned adorable dimples. "I don't have anything for the table yet. I put them in the dryer earlier, but now they're probably all wrinkled."

To say that my domestic goddess is a perfectionist is an understatement. Without hesitation, I pull her into a gentle embrace and press a kiss to her lips.

"I got it, honey," I murmur against those same lips, and give in to the temptation to kiss them again. "You keep doing your magic in here, and I'll get the table all ready for you, okay?"

Natalia nods, dimples deepening, and pushes me out of the room. Stepping into the laundry room, I check on the dryer. The tablecloth and napkins are pitifully wrinkled. I could do the old trick of restarting the dryer with a damp towel added in, but decide against that pretty quickly.

Which is why, half an hour later, Josh and the kids find me standing behind the couch, watching the football game as I meticulously iron the tablecloth and every single one of the two dozen linen napkins Natalia washed. We don't have that many people coming for Thanksgiving dinner, but that's okay. I don't mind helping making this day special for my family.

**iv. Christmas Recovery**

The girls are snuggled in their beds, sleeping the sleep of the dead after a whirlwind of a Christmas Day. I fully expect Francesca to be up in a couple of hours for a meal, but we're already old hat at handling that now. I don't remember being this good at it with Emma. Clearly, Natalia's rubbed off on me in all sorts of good ways.

"Penny for them?"

Her softly asked question pulls me from a contemplation of all the ways I love to have her get off -- _rub off_ \-- on me. There's a merry twinkle in her dark eyes, and I have the distinct feeling that she knows _exactly_ where my thoughts were headed. That knowledge sends a flush of heat to my face.

"How do you do that?" I finally ask. "How on earth do you just know when I'm being--"

"You? _Querida_ , you're always like that," she replies with a grin. "Besides, you wear this" -- she taps my chest once, twice, three times -- "on your sleeve far more often than you realize. It's not hard to figure out."

She yawns, her jaw cracking from the sudden onslaught, and grins sheepishly at me as I lean over to press a kiss to her lips.

"Go to bed, sweetheart."

"No, I need to make sure that all of the girls' new clothes get fo--" Her words are cut off by another yawn.

"Seriously, go to bed. I'll get their clothes folded and put in their rooms." I can tell she's going to try to protest. "I've gotten sucked into this stupid movie anyway. Besides, which one of us has to be up to feed Francesca in a couple of hours?"

"Fine," she finally says, nuzzling into my hair. "Just don't get sucked into another movie after this one's done. I want to you sleeping with me, not the couch."

"Yes, ma'am."

**v. Bringing Sexy Back**

The house is so quiet today. Emma's off at school, then spending the weekend with her father. Thankfully, he already picked up her suitcase this morning when he came to take her to school on his way to work. Natalia and Francesca are off for doctor's appointments, then a little shopping with Blake.

That gives me the chance to do some cleaning around the house today. I don't often take mental health days anymore, not since I haven't needed them to recover from the benders the night before, but today's a special occasion. Yes, I suppose I could have worked today and still gotten the house cleaned up; we do have the entire weekend to ourselves. Well, and Francesca, too.

My phone buzzes in my back pocket, and I pull it out to read the text message from Natalia.

_F's Dr running late. Hope I don't miss my dr. appt.  
N_

My reply is just as short, but more optimistic.

_You'll make it. I did dishes AND vacuumed. Fear much.  
Luv U.  
O  
_  
I don't even bother to put my phone away, knowing I'll get a reply sooner rather than later.

_Who am I talking to? My Olivia doesn't do housework.  
Kisses  
N_

"I do so do housework!"

I pout and glance around the house that I've dusted and vacuumed to within an inch of its life this afternoon. Okay, so maybe I don't do enough housework, but that's because Natalia's always got stuff done before I can even think about doing it.

_I can mess it up again.  
O_

I'm only vaguely surprised when my phone rings instead of signaling another text message.

Hell--"

"Don't you dare mess up my house, Olivia Spencer!"

Chuckling, I put away the vacuum and head downstairs to check on the laundry. "Would I do that?"

"You might," she says, tone belying her words.

"Liar," I reply and grin. "So I've got the last of the bedding in the washer right now _and_ I already remade all three beds."

There's a long pause. I know the call hasn't disconnected because I can hear the sounds of the waiting room in the background.

"Olivia, what did you do?"

"Nothing!" I can picture that look of disbelief on her face, right down to the one eyebrow quirking up. I sigh, realizing I can't keep up the pretense much longer. "Yes, I have an ulterior move, okay? Are you forgetting what today is?"

"Friday?"

"And?"

"Emma's weekend to stay with her dad."

"And?"

"Shopping with Blake?" I can hear the confusion in her voice by this point.

"It's your six-week checkup, Natalia," I say. "You know, you should be getting cleared for certain strenuous cardiovascular workouts?"

I wait, mentally counting down from five.

"What? Oh!" The embarrassment is endearing, and I can picture the flush tingeing her cheeks. "Yes, that." She clears her throat. "Is that why you're in a cleaning mood?"

"Gotta seduce all of your senses, including your sense of cleanliness."

Natalia chuckles at that, a deep, throaty sound that sends a finger of desire sliding down my spine to pool in my belly. "That's very true. I'll be sure to buy something special for your ingenuity today." She pauses, and I can hear her name being called in the background. "Gotta go, they're calling us in. Talk to you later. Love you."

"Love you, too. Bye."

I hope both of my girls will be home soon with a clean bill of health.


End file.
